


Pumpkin Spice and Everything Nice

by areyoureadyforsomemeatballz



Series: Fall Ficlets [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 02:38:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16884066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/areyoureadyforsomemeatballz/pseuds/areyoureadyforsomemeatballz
Summary: This is a collection of short stories that revolve around autumn. I meant to post these earlier, but it's never too late for fall fluff in my book! Enjoy!





	Pumpkin Spice and Everything Nice

You are sprawled across the couch with your feet draped in Bucky’s lap as the two of you look for something to watch. He’s taking sips of his coffee as he absentmindedly draws patterns on your bare legs with his free hand. You nudge his stomach with your foot and he beams at you.

“Barnes, what on God’s green earth are you drinking?” Sam questions as he enters the room.

Bucky’s head whips toward the sound of Sam’s voice. A blush dusts his scruffy cheeks as he glances back down at the cup in his hand. “It’s- uh- it’s a coffee? We went for a walk and stopped at Starbucks.”

“Dude, you’re drinking essentially a cavity in a cup. Is there even any coffee in that thing? It’s all whipped cream.”

“It tastes like fall time,” Bucky murmurs.

“It’s barely September!”

You turn towards Sam and narrow your eyes at him. “They make him happy, that’s all that matters, Sammy.”

He raises his hands and backs out of the room. “Enjoy your cup of sugar, please don’t have sex on the couch.”

You take a pillow from behind you and nail him in the face as he retreats. “You good, baby?”

Bucky pulls you into his lap and presses a kiss to your lips. “I’ve never been better.”

Three days later FRIDAY sends you security footage of Sam with his own Pumpkin Spice Frappuccino and Bucky doesn’t let him live it down.


End file.
